vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerebella
Summary The biggest sensation in the Cirque des Cartes, Cerebella is a tumbling, soaring dynamo of star power: throughout the Canopy Kingdom, she’s admired for her enormous strength and alluring curves. Sadly, this acrobatic orphan only desires the attention of one man, mobster Vitale Medici, who took her in and became the closest thing to a father she’s ever known. While inherently good, Cerebella serves the mafia as a leg-breaker when not performing in the circus. Cerebella is the only person capable of controlling her powerful Living Weapon hat, Vice-Versa, so Vitale is stingy with his affections to keep her fighting in his corner. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Cerebella, Diamond in the Rough Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Circus Performer, Mafia Hitwoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight, Skilled in hand to hand combat, and a Skilled swordswoman and knife wielder, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Can casually punch hard enough to turn a large chunk of stone into diamond, Defeated Valentine, Double, and the Skullgirl, and killed Miss Fortune in her storyline) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Valentine and Miss Fortune) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (She is able to hold two adult bull elephants over her head for an extended period of time with no visible strain) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Vice-Versa Standard Equipment: Vice-Versa, Knives and swords hidden in her boots Intelligence: Above Average (Despite her bullheadedness, Cerebella is highly skilled in combat. Her skill is so great that she is able to wield the Living Weapon Vice Versa seamlessly in fighting style, which focuses on grappling, throwing, and redirecting her opponent's attacks. She also employs her talent in acrobatics into her fighting and has no trouble adjusting her body to suit Vice Versa's needs. She also has skill in wielding swords and knives from training with Black Daliah, as well as the skill to keep a full broadsword concealed on her person in combat) Weaknesses: Close-minded and stubborn, Easily angered if someone badmouths the Medici's Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Tune Up:' Cerebella performs a jab. *'Kneecapper:' Cerebella attacks with a low chop. *'Trapeze Act:' Cerebella attacks with a series of aerial jabs. *'Medici Shakedown:' Vice Versa elbows the opponent, which causes him or her to stagger. *'Enforcer Elbow:' Cerebella lowers herself down so Vice Versa can attack with the back of his elbow. *'Slap Chop:' Vice Versa attacks with a mid-air slap. *'Tent Stake Hammer:' Vice Versa fiercely slams his fist on the ground. *'Boost-iere:' Vice-Versa thrusts his arm out in a pronated muscle flex position. *'Glide n' Chop:' **'Bellaglide:' Vice-Versa claps his hands in a downward angle. Causes Cerebella to glide a good distance; however it can only be followed up by finishing the clap. *'Point Cut:' Cerebella turns around and lifts her foot up to attack with the blade at the end. *'Diamond Scratch:' Cerebella does a low kick with the blade in her boot. *'Single Cut:' Cerebella extends her leg to slice her opponent with the from her boot. *'Cugine Kick:' Cerebella does a turning drop kick while holding on to Vice Versa. *'Loop de Loop:' Cerebella does a flip kick that lauches the opponent into the air. *'Brilliant Dropkick:' Cerebella extends both of her legs to do a dropkick. *'Adagio Swing:' Cerebella attacks with a standard double kick and then flips around to do another with both blades out of her boots while holding on to Vice Versa. *'Medici Legbreaker:' Vice-Versa reaches out with one arm and tries to sweep the opponent. *'Princess Cut:' Cerebella extends her legs out and hits you with blades from both shoes. *'Titan Knuckle:' Vice Versa attacks with a fierce punch that sends the opponent flying. *'Unbreakable Elbow:' Vice Versa attacks with an elbow drop. |-|Specials= *'Diamond Drop:' A short reach command grab that flings the opponent in the air and impales them via Vice-Versa’s horns. *'Merry Go-Rilla:' A far reaching grab in which Cerebella swings around her opponent before smacking them to the ground. *'Excellebella:' Vice-Versa holds the opponent by their legs as Cerebella slap them, before Vice-Versa send them flying away with a powerful smack. *'Grab Bag:' Cerebella uses Vice-Versa like a parachute and ensnares the opponent inside, beating them to a pulp as she float gently to the ground. *'Lock n’ Load:' A chargeable move where Vice-Versa stocks his arm like a gun and upon release delivers a hard, piston like straight jab. A crudely drawn cat has a .02% chance of appearing using this move, though it has no effect. *'Tumbling Run:' A command dash which gives Cerebella a variety of options; she can cancel it prematurely, cross her opponent up, and also straight up attack. **'Run Stop:' Cerebella stops running. **'Kanchou:' A move reminiscent of an old Japanese prank called kanchou, whereas Vice Versa sends the opponent flying by powerfully poking them from behind. **'Battle Butt:' Cerebella headbutts the opponent with Vice Versa, who forms enlarged goat horns. *'Pummel Horse:' Vice-Versa will comes off Cerebella’s head and holds down the opponent, allowing her to pummel them. *'Diamond Deflector:' Reflects projectiles. *'Devil Horns:' A move where Vice Versa thrusts his hands up with his index and pinky fingers held out like a pair of horns, hitting ground users extremely close to Cerebella. This move plays a guitar riff sound effect every time. *'Cere-Copter:' A projectile reflecting move in which Cerebella spins Vice-Versa with all of her might, causing him to tornado spin on her head. |-|Blockbusters= *'Diamond Dynamo:' Vice-Versa swings his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as Cerebella skips forward. *'Ultimate Showstopper:' Cerebella grabs the opponent and proceeds to mercilessly smash them into the ground until she tosses Vice-Versa (with them in his grasp) skyward and ends it with Vice-Versa forcefully impaling them on a giant sword that Cerebella balances on one foot. *'Diamonds are Forever:' Cerebella lifts up a chunk of the ground and tosses it into the air. She then winds up and jettisons it at her opponent, turning it into a diamond in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Brawlers Category:Teenagers Category:Knife Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8